User talk:Meerkatpaw
Hey! Hi there! I'm Diablo, but feel free to call me Alex or Raven. I see you need some help with the works of this wiki. After your request is accepted you can add your cat to the allegiances of the desired Clan you wish to join. To create his/her page, the character template is the current one we use. The layout of the page can follow either the one listed on Project Characters or the more recent layout of the Storm Fronts. If you need any help, feel free to drop me a message and I'll see if I can. — 05:19 Tue Mar 11 Ok, so the template used on the Allegiances pages is simple called Template A, you fill it out like so; It is rather simple way of keeping track of cats. I hope that explains it a little, not really the best person to explain things here. — 05:35 Tue Mar 11 If you're still on, rp? (Cause no-one else will, they're all writing stories and fixing pages. x.x) 01:49, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I think Sensei's going to be busy for awhile. (I really don't know) And Cardinalpaw doesn't have any plans currently, so Frost did nothing. 02:07, April 18, 2014 (UTC) re: Hi there! It's nice to talk with you, Alex told me about how she requested a cat in a litter owned by you. So little Flame shall be in good hands! I must thank you for the offer, but Alex told me a fair bit about how the wiki is run and what to do, so she put me in a safe little bubble so to speak. I hope we get to chat a bit more in the future, because you seem like a lovely person. :) Mitchers (talk) Where abouts? Near the Gisbourne area. What 'bout you? Mitchers (talk) 00:50, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I hear that it is a lovely place to live. I've heard briefly of him, not really one to listen to news or anything 'bout sports really. But that is pretty cool. Mitchers (talk) 01:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorrrel should be leaving Spain now (I think) so give her some time. Yes, I will do his ceremony, but you have to understand that patience is a virtue, and that everyone has a lot on their plate(s) now. Besides, Sparrowstar just lost a life. 19:41, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know, a lot of times you're just role-playing with yourself and not others, which is the same as just writing a story... Just informing you, it makes role-playing much more fun when you roleplay with others. ;) 01:55, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Accepted In case you haven't noticed, I just accepted your The Wind Chasers cat, so sorry I never noticed it before! 22:00, February 21, 2015 (UTC) hello~ i just wanted to drop by and say hello, bc the other day in chat we realized none of us really were super close to you! i think we've talked a little before, but i just thought it'd be nice to officially start a conversation. :D [[User:Ravenfang|'wow']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'i'm']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'cool']] 23:17, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Thsitlefrost Hi I was wondering if you had a mate planned for Thistlefrost? If not can he become mates with Redpaw? FrostXMouse Okay Mousedash is actually gonna be given another chance at life if Frost would like to join her they'd be reborn as kits but about six or seven moons and that way both could become mates and have kits? Yay or Nay? Or just get reincarnated as Wind Chasers either way Mouse would still join the Wind Chasers. 04:52, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay she'll be born as a loner then join AutumnClan Hows that? She'll join either AutumnClan or SummerClan. Do they keep their names? Because they'd join the clans as warriors. 14:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) What about Frost and Mouse? 04:13, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ThistleXRed Hey are we still doing Thistlefrost and Redpaw? 04:06, August 3, 2015 (UTC) When do you propose they become mates? 03:47, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Jusr surprise me. 03:51, August 4, 2015 (UTC) idk if you want anyone else to have one of Babilla's kits but if so may I have one?— Never stop believing. 13:53, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Also if we're gonna do MouseXFrost um wherer do we rp?— Never stop believing. 14:03, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good. Might I have a Babilla kit?— Never stop believing. 22:48, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Not sure yet. I'll be making the page right now s yeah. I'm thinking Haykit after her uncle, but if you don't want me using that it'll be Ravenkit or Talonkit.— Never stop believing. 14:08, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Ratwhisker Hey I was wondering if maybe Ratwhisker and Pikeflower could become mates some time soon?— Never stop believing. 15:32, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Redthistle Thistle and Red. Is it ok if they become mates soon because she's suppose die pretty soon after she has her first litter. Legit Boss 03:37, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Redflower's Kits Hey in a few weeks I plan on having Redflower become pregnant so just so you know somewhere in Redflower's family line she has the Storm Fronts in her blood. So the kits would have to be ginger tabbies with equal white on them. Legit Boss 15:30, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Chat? Legit Boss 06:29, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you'd like to help out on this? We could really use it since theres only three users. Legit Boss 22:31, June 30, 2016 (UTC) SpringClan Your favorite character you have in SpringClan is Larktalon, yes? Silverstar 01:46, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey if you'd like I could do some chararts for your characters. Legit Boss 02:13, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat for a sec please? Legit Boss 03:55, July 7, 2016 (UTC) can you join chat? Legit Boss 03:00, July 15, 2016 (UTC)